


Combat Arts

by glowktae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Idk the smut got all mushy all of a sudden, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, claude is whipped!! whipped i tell you, soft as heck missionary sex, tension u could cut with the sword of the creator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowktae/pseuds/glowktae
Summary: “Very… clever,” she pants.Claude lifts the bow over her head, freeing her. He regains his footing, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach. This only gets harder when Teach turns around, revealing the crimson flush that is now painting her cheeks.“T-try that again, I want to see if I can block that.”Claude isn’t sure if he’ll be able to control himself if he holds her like that again, but Teach’s word is law. He beckons for her to come at him again.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	Combat Arts

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic starts pre time-skip but moves to post time-skip pretty quickly. See my end-notes for more!! :D)

“Knock knock, teach.”

Observing his professor over the last year or so tells Claude that he may have caught the professor at a bad time. She’s staring at that journal again, almost angrily. As if it’s taken something from her. It’s not hard to imagine what.

Jeralt.

“Teach… got something on your mind?”

Byleth simply shakes her head. Ouch. As much as Claude understands the need to keep certain things secret, it still hurts when the professor does it to him. 

“Look, I… I can’t even imagine what you must be going through.” he pauses, searching for the right words.

“I’m on your side. You know that, right?”

There’s a ghost of a smile on Byleth’s lips. 

“I know. Thank you, Claude.”

She looks him directly in the eyes when she says his name. Claude wonders, vaguely, if he’ll ever get used to the electricity that pulses through him any time he makes eye contact with his favorite professor. He shakes himself mentally. The Empire is invading the day after tomorrow- now is absolutely not the time to dwell on such things. 

Byleth suddenly snaps the journal shut. 

“We have much to prepare for. Do me a favor, will you? Help me gather the rest of the Golden Deer in the classroom, we need to go over that strategy of yours.”

“You can count on me. But listen, Teach. Promise me you won’t do anything reckless this weekend.”

Byleth smiles coyly. 

“Do you doubt your professor?”

Claude has to make a conscious effort not to frown. That’s not what he’s getting at, and the Professor knows that. Part of him wishes she wouldn’t keep these things to herself, wishes she would rely on him a little bit more. But she clearly wants to keep things lighthearted, and he isn’t about to deny her that.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You know best, O masterful wielder of the Sword of the Creator.”

“Get going, little schemer. I won’t ask again.”

There it was again, that pesky electricity that he alone felt. He ducks out of Captain Jeralt’s office before Byleth notices the pink dusting his cheeks. 

The next day and a half pass without much incident. They train relentlessly taking breaks only to eat and sleep. All the while, Claude watches Byleth. Watching his professor remain so calm in the face of the imminent threat helps him maintain his own confidence and composure.

He can’t help but be captivated by the person Byleth becomes when she’s really, truly focused. Her brow furrows, and there’s a certain hardness in her eyes that always sends him reeling. Her intense aura keeps those around her motivated and focused on the task at hand. She also has this habit of biting her lip as she pours over war plans, and-

“Claude, are you listening?”

Hilda’s question puts a decisive stop to the thoughts that were starting to flood in a little too quickly.

“Sorry, Hilda. Guess I was lost in thought.”

By ‘lost in thought’, do you mean thoughts about the professor?” her tone is hushed, but to Claude it sounds as if she’s screaming the accusation with all of her might.

Damn. Hilda is far too observant for his liking.

“You don’t suppose it could be the life threatening battle that could be starting in just a few short hours, do you?” 

The knowing smile on her face is annoying, but of course, he needs to play it cool.

“What can I do for you, anyway?”

“I was trying to ask you if I’m going to be in the squadron that will be defending Lady Rhea, but you seem to be-”

“Yep!! Yes, definitely, that’s the plan. No need to say anything else.”

He gives her a look that’s meant to be threatening, but Hilda only giggles.

“Whatever you say, mister love-sick leader man.” 

Claude can only hope to whatever might be up there listening that nobody else heard their little exchange. His only saving grace is the fact that they now have to take up their positions on the battlefield. 

Everyone is placed strategically around the outskirts of the monastery. Claude and Byleth are, of course, on the front lines- dead center. Somewhere, far behind him, he knows Rhea is watching. As always, he has about a million questions for her- but for now, he needs to focus. 

“We’ll do this just as we’ve planned- nothing more, and certainly nothing less. Follow orders and I’ll see to it that we all make it through this. Defend the monastery, and above all, defend each other!”

Teach calls out in that commanding voice of hers, and the knights shout back in assent. The Adrestian Empire is swiftly approaching, and the time for small talk is nearly gone. 

“We’ve got this, don’t we, teach?” 

She nods. 

“Just… just stick close, okay?” Claude surprises even himself with his words. 

Byleth raises an eyebrow, but nods again all the same. 

“We can do this, Claude. Together.”

She places a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Nothing can stop us. Nothing. As long as you believe that, victory will come to us.”

Now it’s Claude’s turn to nod. 

“Let’s do this.”

He’s not sure when it happens. All he knows is that his blood has suddenly run cold. 

Teach. He can’t find Teach. It’s been far too long since he’s seen her- and Byleth always stays within eyesight when they fight together.

Something isn’t right. 

Enemies approach at every turn, but he sees them as mere obstacles between himself and his professor. He strikes them down one by one, sending arrow after arrow into his enemies in his frenzied search for Byleth. He knows he needs to calm down, but he knows he won’t be able to fully regain his composure until he lays eyes on Teach, even if it’s only for a second. The heavy rain is doing nothing to help his visibility, but he’s determined to fight alongside her once more. 

There’s an earth shattering roar, and suddenly it feels as if time is moving far too quickly. He whips around to see the Immaculate One, inexplicably dominating the battlefield. This only holds his attention for a second, because- oh. There she is. Fighting right next to the Immaculate One is Teach, holding her own as usual. He knows, he knows that the Professor doesn’t need him to keep her safe. But that doesn’t stop him from carving a path of carnage, fighting with a beast-like strength to get to her. 

It’s truly a sight to behold. There are many tales about the future head of House Riegan’s tactical prowess, but they all pale in comparison to the flurry of arrows that he is now. 

There’s just one thing. He’s too late. 

As he reaches a clearing, as he’s finally closing in on Teach, she falls. 

Just falls. 

The Immaculate One kicked up too much dirt, and sent Teach flying with it. She just. Tipped backwards and disappeared from his sight. 

It doesn’t matter how much time passes, he’ll never forget her scream as she fell. 

Everything is a blur after that. Edelgard outsmarted them- she’d only sent in a fraction of soldiers to begin with. When she sent in the reserve army, it was only a matter of time before they were overrun and forced to surrender. 

The rain continues to fall, and Claude continues to stand at the edge of the cliff where Teach fell. 

She’s not gone, is the mantra that plays over and over in his head. She is not gone. There’s just no way. 

The rain and the sound of his own thoughts drown out Hilda’s voice, begging him to get up. He’s not sure how long he’s there, but eventually, Raphael has to take him away.  
That’s okay. He made a promise with Teach. They all did. He’ll be back. 

5 years is only a short eternity away, after all. 

***

The next five years are a whirlwind. Claude works tirelessly to unify the Alliance after his grandfather passes away, and barely even gives himself time to breathe. It’s hard, but it keeps his mind off of… other things. 

As the morning of their sworn reunion approaches, Claude becomes restless. Something very deep inside him knows that Teach will be there. He has no idea how something like that could be possible, but he can feel in his very soul that she’ll be there. 

After she disappeared, he didn’t mourn. Those close to him insisted that he take time to grieve for her, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Every time someone would bring it up, he’d give the same deadpan response. 

“Teach isn’t dead.”

This always earns him a look that sits somewhere between pity and betrayal. He doesn’t care, though- it’s their fault for not believing in Teach.

And so, he doesn’t go to the funeral. 

But now, standing alone at the base of the Goddess Tower, things are different. As much as he hates to admit it, there’s always that tiny, soul crushing chance that she won’t show.  
He’s waited so long with such confidence in her return, he’s not sure what he’d do if it was all for nothing. 

So he waits. 

He lets himself become lost in thought, alone at the top of the Goddess Tower. As time passes, the sky morphs colors. 

A bird perches near him, looking for a treat. The poor thing looks almost as impatient as he feels. 

“Sorry, little guy. I didn’t bring much food, and if the universe feels like being kind to me today, there’s someone who’s gonna want it.”

The bird chirps and flies away, obviously offended by his lack of cooperation. Claude can’t help but smile. If Marianne was here, she’d know exactly how to appease his new feathery friend. 

It’s the sound of boots on stone that throws his senses into a frenzy. Someone is here, and judging by the warmth he feels, he knows exactly who it is. 

Claude will remember the day he saw Teach again for the rest of his life. She stands atop the goddess tower with an unreadable expression. Her clothes and hair are tattered and dirty, but she remains upright and steady, just like she always was.

Just as breathtaking as ever. 

“Claude.”

He’s taken aback. After everything, after all of this waiting, Teach is right there in front of him, looking him dead in the eyes. 

For the first time in his life, Claude Von Riegan stumbles over his words. 

“Teach, I knew- well.. It sure is nice to see you.”

So many questions are swirling around in Claude’s head- and every single one of them are wondering what’s going through Teach’s head. 

“Well. There’s only one thing to do when you’ve slept in as late as you have.”

Byleth quirks an eyebrow.

“Care to take a stroll with me, Teach?”

As they walk, they talk. They explore every corner of the monastery while Claude recounts the events of the last five years. Something about Byleth’s expression makes Claude’s heart ache. She looks confused, hurt even. 

They’re still dancing around the elephant in the room. What on earth happened five years ago? And where has his favorite professor been all this time? 

“Claude, has it…” she trails off, unsure of what to say next. 

“Has it really been five years?” Her voice is so small, Claude has to fight the urge to cry. Teach needs someone to lean on, and he’d be damned if he let her down. 

“Yeah… it has. Teach, I have to ask. What happened? Where were you?” 

Byleth stares blankly at the ground. 

“I think I was asleep.” her voice is barely above a whisper now, as if the horror of what happened is starting to sink in. 

“Asleep? Teach, are you kidding? If you are, now is a good time to let me know.”

He watches her carefully, looking for any sign that she might be joking around. But the expression she’s wearing… it’s the same as when she told him how Jeralt died. 

“Jeez, that’s definitely your serious face. You really mean it, huh?”

Byleth simply nods. Claude wants to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything will be okay, but he’s not sure if that would make things worse. He opts for a safer option. 

“Well then Teach, I hope you enjoyed your nap! Things have seriously gone south over the last few years, and I gotta be honest. I really need your help.” he pauses, searching her face to make sure he isn’t putting his foot in his mouth. 

“I’m on your side, Teach. You’ve always known that. It’s like you told me before the invasion. We’ll get through it together. And Teach…” he claps a hand to her shoulder. 

“It’s good to have you back.” 

Byleth smiles, a real genuine, joyful smile. And that’s all Claude needs. Anything else he might feel can wait. 

Byleth leans in, resting her head on Claude’s shoulder. 

“You’ve grown so tall, little schemer. I can barely reach your shoulders now.”

Well. They can wait for now. 

“By the Goddess! Professor, is that you?” 

It was so late, Claude had actually given up on their friends making an appearance. But there they are, sprinting towards them with as much excitement and energy as ever. 

Byleth quickly moves away from him, going to greet the rest of the Golden Deer. It’s not that Claude isn’t happy to see them, but come on. 

Maybe it was just in Claude’s head, but he thought they were kind of having a moment for a second there.

He shakes himself mentally, and joins the merry reunion. There are shouts of “I always knew you’d make it back!!” and “Is there anything you can’t do??” 

Claude can’t help but smile. It really is good to have everyone back together again. 

***

Their reunion was boisterous, truly fitting of the Golden Deer name. They drank, ate, laughed, and played around all evening, well into the wee hours of the morning. 

Claude stifles a laugh as everyone moves to return to their quarters. Lorenz is trying to convince a very drunk Hilda that now is simply not the time to go for a swim, while Raphael and Marianne not so quietly approach a bird, determined to have a decent conversation with it. 

Then there’s Teach. Walking quietly back to her room with a wobbly gait. If Claude didn’t know better, he’d say she’s seconds away from falling flat on her face. 

“Oh-“ 

Claude springs into action, moving as quickly as he can in his slightly inebriated state. He catches Byleth just in time, and to his absolute shock and dismay, she smiles and pokes his dimple. 

He knew things would be different now that Teach was back, but these were treacherous waters. 

“Let’s get you to bed, yeah?”

She remains completely silent, opting to stare solemnly at Claude instead. 

“Ya know, Teach, it’s not illegal to use your words…” 

They’ve already reached her personal quarters, and as Claude is helping her into her room, he’s met with a sudden sharp pain in his scalp. 

“Easy there, Teach, what-“

“Where did your braid go?” 

His braid? Goodness, it must have been at least 4 years since- oh, right.

“I, uh. Stopped wearing it, Teach. Guess I grew out of it a few years ago.”

Byleth leans her head on his shoulder again. 

“Everyone grew… but not me.” 

Claude can’t even begin to imagine what Teach must be going through. He can’t even find the words to comfort her. He gives her arm a squeeze, hoping that this will somehow convey his feelings to her. 

When he cranes his neck to get a look at Byleth’s face, he sighs.

She’s totally out like a light. Fast asleep. 

He gently places her in bed and leaves, careful not to make any sound. He’s got a lot of thinking to do. 

“There’s gotta be a way to help her feel better,” he mutters to himself. 

***

The last thing Claude expects to see when he walks into the Cardinal Room the next morning for a strategy meeting is Byleth in tiny black shorts and a billowy white blouse. 

Those damn tights are just as dangerous as ever. Claude’s mouth runs completely dry, and every hope he had of a peaceful afternoon flies straight out the window. He wishes he would’ve just stayed in his quarters, but- considering he’s the one that asked everyone to take up residence at the Monastery to fight the Empire, it wouldn’t exactly bode well.

He steels himself. He’s the leader of the Leicester Alliance, he can’t just let himself be defeated by his own depraved thoughts. 

He’s suddenly reminded of the last time he was in a situation exactly like this one, five years ago. Last time, he’d been caught by Hilda- he wouldn’t let that happen again, though. 

“Shall we get started, then?” Byleth calls out along the table in a commanding voice. When her question is met with mumbles of assent, she takes her seat. 

Directly next to Claude. 

He inhales deeply. This meeting was going quite a long one, but hey. He was always up for a challenge. 

Claude says a few words to start the meeting, thanks everyone for coming, and hands the floor over to the Knights. 

Truth be told, he’s doing a pretty great job of reigning in his thoughts. He listens to Seteth and Alois go over different drills and gambits that the Knights of Seiros have mastered. He barely even notices how good Byleth smells. 

He even pays attention when Catherine rambles on for ten minutes about how many foes she’s crushed using Thunderbrand. He vaguely wishes someone would shut her up. 

Things start to head south as Byleth shifts in her seat. Her leg is now resting against his, and what was once a manageable challenge turns into an utter disaster. 

A million questions run through his head. Does Teach know she’s touching him like that? Why hasn’t she moved her leg yet? Has the Cardinal Room always been this hot? 

At long last, their strategy meeting comes to an end. Claude shoots out of his chair, desperate to get some air that isn’t heavily laden with Teach’s intoxicating shampoo.

He moves towards the exit as quickly as he can, hoping his attempt to escape isn’t drawing any attention.

“Claude, before you go, can I see you for a moment?”

No, not in a million years. 

“Yeah, ‘course you can, Teach!” 

Claude stands next to Byleth, uncharacteristically stiff while they wait for the room to clear. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have a problem with some one on one time with Teach, but now was just… not a good time. 

Ignatz and Leonie are the last to leave the room, with the latter dragging him out to go find a nice spot to paint. 

Finally, Claude and Byleth are the only two that remain in the Cardinal Room. It’s not like this is the first time he’s ever been alone with Teach, but something is just… well. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“So, Teach, what can I do for you?”

She hesitates, and Claude’s stomach drops. What could she possibly need that could be so serious? 

She speaks with her eyes glued to the floor.

“Will you spend the night with me?” 

Several things happen at once. 

Claude inhales too sharply and chokes on his own spit- Byleth flushes a deep crimson and knocks a book off of the table in her attempt to wave her hands in dismissal.

“I- oh, goddess, I didn’t mean it that way, I just-“

“How- how did you mean that, Teach? There’s only so many ways a guy can interpret that.”

Teach ducks down to retrieve the fallen book in an attempt to buy more time before she has to speak again. When she straightens back up, she almost looks like her usual, composed self. 

“It’s just that… I can’t get used to this.” 

Claude remains dutifully silent, determined to hear Teach out. 

“Everyone is so different, and I can’t help but feel like I’ve missed out on so much. The world is a completely different place, and I wasn’t here to see any of it.” 

Claude’s heart aches for her. She said the same thing just last night when he put her to bed. He can’t even begin to imagine what she must be going through. 

“Even you, Claude. You’re grown so much, you’re not my little schemer anymore. You… look like you’re carrying the weight of the entire world on your shoulders.” 

“Teach, I-“ 

“But there’s something about you that still feels so familiar. That still makes me feel like I could tear through an army with one hand behind my back. The more time I spend with you,” she says, taking a step closer. 

“The more I feel like everything is going to be okay.”

Claude closes the distance between the two of them and pulls her into a tight embrace. 

“I’m sure you already know this, Teach. I’d do anything for you. I mean that.” 

Even as the words are leaving his mouth, Claude knows that this is much easier said than done. He can’t fathom spending a night in the object of his affection’s bedroom, but this is apparently what things have come to. 

“Thank you, Claude.” She whispers, her face buried in his chest. 

He’s not sure how long they stay together like that. The silence that covers them is not a strained one, but a comforting one. Finally, the pull of their respective duties parts them. 

“I truly lack the words to express my gratitude to you, but-“

“No need to thank me, Teach. You’d do the same for me, yeah?” 

Byleth smiles, nodding in affirmation. 

“I’ll see you later, then.”

Claude waves, doing his best to put on a casual air. Teach didn’t need to know about the ferocious war that was raging inside of him. He sighs, desperately trying to keep his thoughts under control. He has a long night ahead of him. 

***

Keeping a tight rein on his thoughts proves to be a much greater challenge than he expected. He finds himself screwing up the most menial of tasks. He spills water all over the floor while doing the dishes, earning himself a tongue lashing from the head cook. He even nearly caused Raphael to be crushed under a bookcase because he spaced out while they were moving it. 

“Honestly, Claude, your behavior is making me regret my decision to entrust the Alliance to you!”

Claude rolls his eyes. 

“Lorenz, correct me if I’m wrong, but you had absolutely nothing to do with choosing who the Alliance Leader is, right?” 

Lorenz clicks his tongue, clearly displeased. 

“Think what you will, but for the love of Sothis, at least watch where you’re going while you carry those swords!” 

Claude blinks. He hates to admit it, but Lorenz actually has a point. He was seconds away from accidentally impaling a monk with a training sword. 

He shakes his head vigorously. 

“Get a grip, Claude!” He mumbles to himself, continuing on his trek to the armory. Lorenz is still shouting after him, but he simply doesn’t have the time for another lecture. 

And who would he be if he didn’t annoy the heir to House Gloucester, even just a little bit? 

***

The sun has completely set by the time he finishes reorganizing the armory. Famished, Claude makes his way to the dining hall. 

He can smell the Daphnel stew before he even sets foot in the entrance hall, and his mouth waters at the promising thought of a peaceful meal. 

Of course, that thought is shattered seconds after he takes his seat. Hilda plops into the seat across from him with a look shrewd enough to rival Judith. 

“Spill it, leader man. Something’s on your mind and I’m not letting you leave this table until you tell me all the juicy details.” 

Her eyes are seriously far too keen for Claude’s liking.

“Wow Hilda, yes, it is nice to see you after such a long day of working hard.” 

Hilda scoffs. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, you’re not the type to make so many idiotic mistakes in one day. Can’t you tell your dearest friend Hilda what’s eating you?” 

She blinks up at him with mockingly innocent eyes. 

“I’ll ignore that ‘idiotic’ part, but I can assure you, nothing’s on my mind. You should really kick that habit of reading too far into things, it’s not befitting of a delicate flower like you.” 

“Well, if you’re really not going to tell me, I guess I have no choice,” she says, heaving a theatrical sigh. 

“I’ll just have to tell everyone about how hard you were staring at the Professor this morning!” 

The grin on Hilda’s face is absolutely terrifying. Claude casts his eyes around the dining hall, making sure nobody heard her. 

“Oh, come on, give me a break, Hilda! There are some things that a man just… has to keep secret.” 

“You and your secrets…” Hilda pouts. 

Claude takes that as his cue to continue eating, relieved that Hilda has finally fallen silent. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone, but… if your secret has anything to do with why the Professor has been out of sorts all day, you really might want my advice.” 

Claude freezes. Seriously, how does she know literally everything? 

“Ah! Bingo!” Hilda flashes him that same terrifying grin, knowing she’s hit the nail right on the head. Claude makes a mental note to never breathe in the general vicinity of her again, lest she discern every last one of his secrets. 

“Aaaannnd on that note, I’ll be taking my leave,” he says, picking up his only half finished bowl of stew. He was still hungry, but these were dangerous waters. 

“No, no, I’m leaving, eat your food! But Claude…” she leans across the table, lowering her voice to a whisper. 

“Make sure you hold her nice and tight and say something like ‘I’ll never let go…’ ya know, make her feel safe and stuff!” 

Claude stares at Hilda, mouth agape as she skips out of the dining hall. He suddenly feels exhausted- something about that little exchange has left him completely drained. 

Claude hangs around the Officers Academy, waiting for the rest of the students to return to their quarters. By the time the last few stragglers leave, the moon is high in the sky. He takes a deep breath, and heads to Teach’s room. 

He knocks on her door, heart hammering in his chest. When she opens the door, he’s surprised to see her fully dressed in armor, with the Sword of the Creator hanging at her hip. 

She looks him up and down, a confused expression coloring her face. 

“Claude… where are your weapons? Do you- you can’t mean that you intend to train in those clothes?” 

She gestures to his outfit, a loosely hanging t-shirt that exposed his collarbones and his usual khakis.

Claude swallows. He definitely read the situation incorrectly. 

“Oh! ‘Course I don’t, Teach, I was planning to put on the rest of my armor when we got to the training grounds- I just came from dinner.” He lies quickly, thankful for his pristine poker face. 

Byleth nods, apparently appeased by his answer. She steps past him, into the night air. 

“Shall we?” she asks, heading for the training grounds without waiting for a response. Claude can only manage a weak “yeah” before following after her. 

***

Claude hits the ground with a resounding thud for the fourth time. He’s starting to suspect that Teach was actually off honing her technique for the last five years instead of sleeping. 

“Have you had enough, little schemer?” Byleth says, her tone teasing. Claude raises an eyebrow, sensing a challenge in her words. She wants to see one of his schemes, huh? 

“Don’t hold this against me, okay, Teach?” He leaps to his feet, preparing for her next attack. He adjusts his grip on his bow, giving the impression that he intends to shoot. If he did this right, Teach would surely-

It happens so quickly, it's almost a blur. But Claude anticipated this. She’d opted to move in close, so he wouldn’t be able to get a shot off- exactly as Claude thought. He thrusts his bow arm out, getting it over her head and yanks back, taking Teach to the ground. He quickly follows, making sure she doesn’t choke on the bowstring. 

“Didn’t see that one coming, huh?” Claude smirks, triumphant. He’s successfully brought Teach to her knees, her neck caught in his bow. He kneels behind her, reveling in his victory. 

For a moment, they remain still, and only the sound of their heavy breathing fills the training grounds. It occurs to Claude that if anyone were to walk in right now, they’d be… confused, to put it lightly. He shudders, resisting the urge to tug on the bow and expose her neck. 

Finally, Byleth breaks the silence. 

“Very… clever,” she pants. 

Claude lifts the bow over her head, freeing her. He regains his footing, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach. This only gets harder when Teach turns around, revealing the crimson flush that is now painting her cheeks. 

“T-try that again, I want to see if I can block that.” 

Claude isn’t sure if he’ll be able to control himself if he holds her like that again, but Teach’s word is law. He beckons for her to come at him again.

“On my honor, you’re gonna regret this one, Teach.” 

She doesn’t answer, opting to charge at him again. It’s too easy. As she ducks to tackle him, he slips the bow around her neck, stopping her in her tracks. 

For the second time that night, Byleth is on her knees in front of Claude, her back pressed into his chest. He simply can’t resist this time. He pulls on the bow, forcing Byleth to lean her head back on his shoulder. 

“Were you even trying, Teach? If I didn’t know any better, I might think you wanted me to trap you like this.” 

She inhales sharply, sucking in air through her teeth. The air is thick, buzzing with something that Claude can’t quite put words to. 

“Again,” she says, unable to get anything else out. 

“Whatever you want,” he says, smirking. 

She rushes at him again, and Claude almost lazily thrusts his arm out, ready to catch her in his bow again. Only she doesn’t duck this time. 

She darts to the side and leaps forward, colliding with Claude. The impact sends them rolling backwards until Claude’s back slams into a pillar. She pulls out a dagger and plunges it into the wall- right next to his head. 

It’s checkmate, no matter how Claude looks at it. She’s straddling him, effectively pinning him to the ground- the dagger next to his face discourages him from struggling. 

“Seems as though my little schemer got too confident,” she murmurs, voice low. 

Claude can only exhale. She’s close, she’s way too close. Their faces are just inches apart, and Claude’s thoughts are having an absolute field day. Byleth could literally cut the tension in the air with the dagger she was using to trap Claude. 

He lifts his hands and Byleth shifts, preparing for his counterattack. But he simply rests them on her hips, unable to do anything but stare down at her. Even when she’s in his lap, he’s still taller than her. He draws feather light circles on her hips with his fingertips, and is rewarded with a wispy gasp. 

The tension only grows, until something in the air snaps- akin to a bow that’s been strung too tightly. 

He closes the distance between them, going in for a tentative kiss. Byleth goes completely rigid, one hand still gripping the dagger. He pulls away almost immediately, certain that he’s made a mistake. 

Before he can get a word out, Teach takes her free hand and gently cups his face. Her eyes are dark, lustful. 

“Teach, can I-“

“Yes. Please.” Her voice is breathy, barely above a whisper. That’s all Claude needs to hear. He dips his head again, molding his lips against hers. He kisses her again and again, his hands still ghosting over her hips and lower back. Claude can’t help the pride he feels when Teach melts into him, going completely pliant under his touch. Her hands roam over his chest and upper arms, leaving a trail of fire everywhere she touched. 

She sighs into his mouth, only fueling him further. Keeping one hand on her back, he snakes his other hand up to the base of her neck, pulling her hair back- not enough to hurt her, but enough to gain himself access to her neck. 

He presses heated kisses into her neck, reveling in the soft moans that fill the room. He still can’t even believe this is happening, but he would literally let the monastery topple before he stopped kissing her. 

It’s Claude’s turn to gasp when Byleth yanks his hair, pulling him away from her neck. He almost whines at the loss, but he doesn’t even have the time. Her lips capture his as she kisses him hungrily. 

All Claude can feel is heat. It’s like she’s everywhere, taking command of all of his senses. Byleth grinds her hips down into his, and Claude groans. He bucks his hips in time with hers, searching for friction. 

Byleth grips the dagger to steady herself. She ducks down, latching her mouth onto the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder. 

Claude stares at the ceiling, dazed. He can’t believe how aroused Teach has him- and all they’ve done is kiss. 

“Teach,” he tries to keep his composure, but his voice betrays him, breaking when Byleth grinds down particularly hard. He can hardly catch his breath. 

She pulls back to look at him, eyes glassy. He doesn’t want to stop, but if this goes any further, there’s no telling what he might do. 

“Teach, if we keep going, I can promise you that I’m not going to behave myself.” 

Byleth licks her lips, and Claude’s eyes automatically follow her tongue- it’s almost as if he’s been hypnotized.

“And I can promise you that I don’t want you to behave anymore, little schemer.” 

Claude growls, gripping Byleth tightly. He stands up, taking Byleth with him, biceps flexing. Almost instinctively, she wraps her legs around his waist. 

“Well, Teach, if you insist,” he teases, “I think there’s something I need to tend to in your quarters.”

With that, he carries her out of the training grounds, biting back the urge to throw her up against the wall. 

After all, it might not reflect well on the future Archbishop of the Church of Seiros if anyone found out what they were up to. 

It takes a little maneuvering, but Claude manages to kick the door open to Teach’s room. The moment the door closes behind them, Byleth reattaches her mouth to his neck. He moves to her bed and sits, marveling at the taste of her lips. Byleth continues to lazily grind into him, rubbing against his already half hard member. 

He wants nothing more than to push his hands under her shirt, but that pesky armor is impeding him. 

“Take this off for me,” he says, patting her thigh. She eagerly complies, shimmying out of her armor, leaving nothing but her underclothes. She nearly topples backwards in the process, but Claude catches her just in time. 

They share a moment of laughter before Claude leans back in to kiss her. It’s painfully slow, almost reverent. Wherever Byleth’s hands meet Claude’s skin, he burns. The air brims with the sound of sloppy kisses and soft sighs. 

“Teach, can-“

“Byleth.”

Claude raises an eyebrow and looks at her questioningly. 

“It’s just- you never call me by my name. I’d… well, I’d really like to hear you say it.” 

Claude has to take a moment to come down from this high. The woman that has haunted his dreams for so long is sitting half-naked in his lap, looking up at him through those insanely long eyelashes and asking him to say her name. 

“Te- I mean… Byleth, you’re- gods you’re so fucking hot.” 

Her eyes slide shut at the mention of her name, and Claude takes the opportunity to flip their positions. He presses her into the mattress, careful not to lay his entire weight on her. 

“Byleth, I literally. Can’t express. How badly. I want you.” He punctuates every other word with a delicious roll of his hips, making Byleth squirm underneath him. 

“Do something about it then,” she whines, she fucking whines. Claude is positive he’s going to lose his mind before the night is over. And of course, Claude thinks he’d rather die than deny her request. 

He slips a hand between her legs, only to find that she’s already wet. 

“Sothis, help me. So wet for me already, By?”

She can only nod in response, squirming against his deft fingers. He pumps one finger, and then a second into her, using his thumb to rub her clit. His fingers curl in just the right way, making Byleth cry out.

The scene unfolding before him was truly a grand sight to behold. He’s determined to burn the image of his former professor come undone from his fingers alone into his mind forever. He’s fully erect at this point, he feels as though his entire body has caught fire. 

He leans down to murmur in her ear, words ranging from sweet nothings to graphic depictions of all the ways he wants to fuck her as his fingers bring her closer and closer to her climax. 

“You can whine and moan all you want, By, but listen well. I’m gonna take you apart slowly, piece by piece, gonna make you feel so incredibly good. You deserve it, deserve to cum again and again until you’re completely drained.”

His words push Byleth over the edge, her body shaking as she cums around his fingers. His name falls from her lips like a mantra, and Claude thinks that sound might just be the prettiest thing on the planet. 

He ends up having to cover her mouth with kisses as he finger fucks her through her orgasm.

“Shhh, By, the entire monastery will wake up if you keep that up.”

She suddenly sits upright, eyeing him with an unsettlingly mischievous look. She slides off the bed, and for a moment Claude thinks she’s simply going to walk out. 

Instead she sinks to her knees in front of him, nestling between his legs. Claude swears his heart stops momentarily. 

She thumbs at the clasp on his pants, and Claude has to remind himself to breathe. He takes a deep, steadying breath- that immediately gets interrupted by a strangled yelp. 

Byleth mouths at his clothed bulge experimentally. She has to fight back a grin when Claude reacts like that. She pulls away, pressing a finger to her lips with a wicked grin. 

“Wouldn’t want to wake the entire monastery, would you?” her tone is mocking. Claude is struck once more by how breathtaking his former professor is. 

Byleth grins, satisfied by her revenge tactics. Claude can’t even think of something snarky to say back, and by the time he does, he’s brought up short. 

“Will- will you help me take these off?” she mutters, gesturing vaguely towards his pants. Is she nervous? For the nth time tonight, Claude finds himself totally speechless. He merely nods, lifting his hips so Byleth can slide them off. 

Claude’s not exactly prideful, but it feels oh so good when Byleth’s eyes widen at the sight of his dick. She wraps a delicate hand around the base of it, and then licks a stripe all the way up to the head of his deck. 

Claude’s eyes automatically slide shut, and his fingers move on their own to thread themselves in Byleth’s hair. When she takes him in her mouth, his jaw goes slack. A deep, heady moan rumbles through his chest.

He watches Byleth through heavily-lidded eyes as she bobs up and down, tongue swirling deliciously around him. He scratches lightly at her scalp, earning a content sigh from her.

All too soon, he feels that familiar heat pooling in his stomach, that inexplicable winding, as if something is about to give. 

He tugs on Byleth’s hair, prompting her to pull off of him with filthy pop. He doesn’t want to cum just yet.

“Something wrong?” she blinks up at him.

He cups both sides of her face, horribly endeared. 

“Not in the slightest. Get up here.”

When Byleth rejoins him on her bed, he has to take a moment to simply step back and admire her beauty. Though both of their futures are tattered with uncertainty, he’s grateful to be the one who gets to see Teach like this.

He wasn’t even sure if *this* would ever happen again. 

“Claude, can… can we-?”

Her face is brick red, and suddenly she can’t meet his eyes. It’s absolutely adorable, especially considering everything they’ve already said and done.

“My sweet, are you asking me to fuck you?”

She nods, gripping his shoulders tightly- like she’s hanging onto them to keep herself grounded. 

“It’s like I said before. You know I’d do anything to- I mean for you.” 

Byleth giggles at Claude’s little slip up as he pushes her back into the mattress. He’s just about to line himself up to her entrance when it hits him. 

“Oh. Uh, By, I don’t… I don’t have protection.”

He does his best to not let it show, but to say that this was disappointing would probably be the understatement of the century. Byleth giggles again, and Claude almost wants to pout. How could she laugh at such a tragedy? 

“You don’t have to worry about that, little schemer. I’ll talk to Manuela in the morning, and she’ll take care of it. Just… please? I want you inside me, please, Claude.”

Claude can’t quite put his finger on it, but something is just so… overwhelming about this night. 

He wastes no time, pushing into her with a delicacy he didn’t even know he possessed. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced in his life. Claude’s has his fair share of lovers, but nothing, nothing can compare to the way Byleth feels around him. Her legs are wrapped tightly around him, locking him in place. 

As he bottoms out, he stills, allowing both of them time to catch their breath.

“Is this okay?”

Byleth nods, eyes screwed shut. She taps his hip impatiently, “You can move.” 

So he does. He thrusts into her, and watches in awe as Byleth’s hands frantically search for something to cling to. Fueled by her reaction, he shifts himself, searching for a new angle. He’s determined to hear every little sound, see every reaction. He wants to memorize every single detail about her and map it across his mind.

Soon, the room is a sinful cacophony of skin on skin, of hushed moans and cries. Claude buries his face in Byleth’s neck, sucking at the base in a way that he can only hope will leave a mark. 

He can feel Byleth’s legs trembling around him, and can tell that she’s getting close. 

“By, you feel so good, so good. Are you gonna cum again for me? Gonna let me hear how good I make you feel?”

“Cl- aude…” is the only garbled response she can manage. 

Desperate to ensure that she falls over the edge before he does, he slips his hand between her legs again, searching for that oh so sensitive part of her. 

When he finds it, Byleth’s eyes fly wide open. Her back arches clear off the mattress, and Claude is absolutely blessed with a high-pitched keen from his beloved Teach. 

“Oh, goddess, Claude, please- please don’t stop, fuck-“ 

Claude swallows her pleas with kisses, fucking into her relentlessly. It takes just a few more thrusts, a few more skilled strokes with his fingers, and Byleth is coming apart underneath him. 

He chases his own release, fucking into her tight heat as she orgasms for the second time. Finally, he gives in, letting the intense pleasure wash over him in waves.

For a while, neither of them say anything; they’re both content to simply be in one another’s presence.

Eventually, Byleth breaks the silence. 

“When I asked you to spend the night with me, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

Claude almost didn’t hear her- he was far too absorbed in the way she was lightly stroking his bare chest. He chuckles, smirking down at the Professor. 

“Yeah, but I’d say this was a win-win for the both of us, yeah?”

She rolls her eyes, but ends up agreeing with him nonetheless. 

Claude can feel the pull of sleep threatening to overtake him, but there are a few things he wants to get off his chest before he let’s that happen.

“Look, the next time you have a moment to spare, I have at least six confessions to make. I won’t do it now because I’m honestly exhausted and I’d hate to ruin the mood. Just thought I’d throw that out there.”

“Is that so? If that’s the case, I think I’ll be needing a training partner again tomorrow night. Think you can help me?”

“Of course, Teach.”

They stay together like that for the rest of the night, with the promise of tomorrow bringing them sweet sleep. 

The only thing Claude has to worry about now was the terrifying thought of Hilda or Lorenz finding out what had transpired that night. 

Eh, he’d burn that bridge when he got to it. 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This is my first FE: Three Houses fic, so I hope you’ll enjoy it! <3 I really want more Fire Emblem mutuals on twitter, so pls come say hi! I’m on Twitter at @glowktae and @glowkv <3
> 
> Also. Did u peep the FE: Fates Easter egg I wrote in the goddess tower scene?? hehe


End file.
